celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Other Materials
Other Materials are a variety of materials that range from common to rare in terms of availability. For a central directory of Materials, please see the Materials page. Beast Claw Obtained from: *Cubie (Caderc Tower) *Dizagripper (Priere Plain) *Gigagripper (Torencia Cave) *Gripper (Almerie Plain) *Rare Diza (Priere Plain, Adelbard Gate) *Vexitaurus (Lafi Canyon) *Zetagripper (Torencia Cave, Tower in Ordina) Beast Fang Obtained from: *Cubie (Caderc Tower) *Rare Diza (Priere Plain, Adelbard Gate) * Vexitaurus (Adelbard Gate) *Dizagripper (Priere Plain) *Bigfoot (Battlefield Locus Portal) * Poison Aleni (Highland Locus Portal) Beast Whisker Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) *Gorgops (Syracuse Swamp) *Otton (Cladis River) *Al Daddy (Sonne High Plain) * Poison Aleni (Highland Locus Portal) * Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) Beast Skin Obtained from: *Mimic Lure (Field Generator Device) Raptor Feather Obtained from: *Duskratan (Loudad Cave) *Morissus (Almerie Plain), (Priere Plain) *Parvatail (Lafi Canyon) *Renion (Miltsteife Ruins) *Rigidtail (Ripple Beach) Raptor Comb Obtained from: *Renion (Menothra Plain) *Fluffy (Caderc Tower) *Morissus (Priere Plain) *Twiratan (Sewer) *Gray Ratan (Syracuse Swamp) *Rave Heron (Highland Locus Portal) Raptor Beak Obtained from: *Gray Ratan (Syracuse Swamp) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) * Rave Heron (Highland Locus Portal) Raptor Egg Obtained from: * Falpenn (Undersea Temple Entrance) Alien Stone Obtained from: *Evil Eye (Tower in Ordina) *Floater Eye (Ripple Beach) *Gigagripper (Torencia Cave) *Oxbait (Tower in Ordina) *Wink (Adelbard Gate) Alien Stick Obtained from: *Wink (Adelbard Gate) *Floater Eye (Soveldad Fortress) *Hellvine (Apys Forest) *Gray Toad (Milt Castle) *Skull Ignis (Milt Castle) *Gullflower (Soveldad Fortress) Alien Water Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) *Hellvine (Apys Forest) *Wizlettie (Apys Forest) *Leaflord (Apys Forest) *Bone Knight (Milt Castle) *Irgon (Lowen Hill) Alien Flower Obtained from: *Irgon (Lowen Hill) Spirit Sand Obtained from: *Gravad (Miltsteife Ruins) *Gunner Lettie (Heath Locus Portal) *Petrafute (Heath Locus Portal) *Petrarock (Tower in Ordina) *Wooden (Forest Locus Portal) Spirit Drop Obtained from: *Dragofly (Heath Locus Portal) *Gunner Lettie (Heath Locus Portal) *Petrafute (Heath Locus Portal) *Invelle (Tordeschul Canyon) * Gravad (Soveldad Fortress) * Iron (Corumna Hill) Spirit Ball Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) * Tote Spin ( Lita Spira Tower) *Al Mommy (Sonne High Plain) *Big Horn (Lowen Hill) Spirit Breath Obtained from: *Big Horn (Lowen Hill) * Turban Lettie (Sand Locus Portal) Fish Scale Obtained from: *Alfeld (Ripple Beach) *Floatfin (Custus Gate) *Float Edge (Lake Lillebren) *Yarome (Miltsteife Ruins, Tower in Ordina) Dorsal Fin Obtained from: *Float Edge (Lake Lillebren) *Floatfin (Custus Gate) *Lich Floater (Lake Lillebren) * Rivfrial (Cladis River) Fish Moss Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) *Rivfrial (Cladis River) *Algernon (Lita Spira Tower) Side Fin Obtained from: * Falpenn (Undersea Temple Entrance) * Caelum Purge Group (Lowa Pillar) Dragon Meat Obtained from: *Atacus (Tower in Ordina) *Desert Dragon (Priere Plain) *Dragofly (Heath Locus Portal) *Drepanon (Lafi Canyon) *Ice Toad (Lake Lillebren) *Flame Ant (Tower in Ordina) *Floatfin (Custus Gate) *Iris Lepanon (Caderc Tower) *Jelly Toad (Forest Locus Portal) *Lettie (Ripple Beach, Almerie Plain) *Lich Lettie (Ripple Beach) *Licklizard (Caderc Tower) *Mage Lettie (Lafi Canyon) *Scissor Shrimp (Custus Gate) *Poison Toad (Custus Gate) *Sir Lettie (Adelbard Gate) Dragon Spike Obtained from: *Desert Dragon (Priere Plain) *Dragofly (Heath Locus Portal) *Ice Toad (Lake Lillebren) *Iris Lepanon (Caderc Tower) *Licklizard (Caderc Tower) *Wizlettie (Apys Forest) *Poison Toad (Custus Gate) *Esteps (Cladis River) *Caiman (Royal Core Lab) *Zillienby (Royal Core Lab) *Zuulcepra (Tordeschul Canyon) *Hanzakk (Sewer) *Poison Toad (Custus Gate) *Mage Lettie (Lafi Canyon) *Rare Lizard (Caderc Tower) * Esteps (Cladis River) Dragon Fang Obtained from: *Esteps (Cladis River) *Malettie (Custus Gate) *Wiz Lettie (Apys Forest) Dragon Acid Obtained from: *Needra (Payak Dune) Tree Root Obtained from: *Caramo (Forest Locus Portal) *Gullflower (Lake Lillebren) *Malettie (Custus Gate) Tree Stem Obtained from: *Gullflower (Lake Lillebren, Soveldad Fortress) *Malettie (Custus Gate) *Hellvine (Apys Forest) * Vivian (Syracuse Swamp) * Currl (Highland Locus Portal) Tree Leaf Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) *Vivian (Syracuse Swamp) *Leaflord (Apys Forest) * Currl (Highland Locus Portal) Tree Flower Obtained from: * Rivit Leone (Payak Dune) *Bolsavra (Sand Locus Portal) Machina Gear Obtained from: *Cargo (Loudad Cave) *Coolie (Loudad Cave) *Sir Lettie (Adelbard Gate) *Slug Replicant (Heath Locus Portal) * Denbon (Sewer) Metal Chassis Obtained from: *Slug Replicant (Heath Locus Portal) *Dragofly (Heath Locus Portal) *Sir Lettie (Adelbard Gate) *Denbon (Sewer) *Cargo (Royal Core Lab 1F) *Metos Latro (Milt Castle) * Seashell (Corumna Hill) Machina Bearing Obtained from: *Lich Denbon (Sewer) *Noble Otton (Cladis River) *Seashell (Corumna Hill) * Metos Latro (Milt Castle) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) *Quest 'Fate of the Battle' (gives Sauro in Hilltrook) * Phareg ("Save the Captain" Story Quest) Machina Armor Obtained from: *Clap Break (Field Generator Device) Evil Cornea Obtained from: *Evil Eye (Miltsteife Ruins) *Evil Eye (Torencia Cave) *Evil Eye (Tower in Ordina) *Noble Eye (Miltsteife Ruins) Dry Dirt Obtained from: *Cubie (Caderc Tower) *Dragofly (Heath Locus Portal) *Floatfin (Custus Gate) *Gunner Lettie (Heath Locus Portal) *Iris Lepanon (Caderc Tower) *Licklizard (Caderc Tower) *Petrafute (Heath Locus Portal) *Poison Toad (Custus Gate) *Scissor Shrimp (Custus Gate) *Slug Replicant (Heath Locus Portal) Hollow Ball Obtained from: *Raiden (Lake Lillebren) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) *Phantom (Undersea Temple Entrance) *Sand Worm (Payak Dune) *Kiki's Rare Material Event Wind Feather Obtained from: *Rave Heron (Highland Locus Portal) *Mosshade (Menothra Plain) *Rare Dusk (Apys Forest) * Phantom (Undersea Temple Entrance) * Kiki's Rare Material Event Hexagon Circle Obtained from: *Phareg (Soveldad Fortress) *Caelum Purge Group (Lowa Pillar) * Phantom (Undersea Temple Entrace) * Kiki's Rare Material Event Nopier's Bone Obtained from: *Poison Boar (Magic Gate Cartio) *Anatole (Lita Spira Tower) * Caelum Purge Group (Lowa Pillar) * Kiki's Rare Material Event * * Category:Items Category:Materials